1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one-way clutches for use in mechanisms such as power transmissions.
2. Background Art
Clutches are used in a wide variety of applications to selectively couple power from a first rotatable driving member, such as a driving disk or plate, to a second, independently rotatable driven member, such as a driven disk or plate. In one known variety of clutches, commonly referred to as “one-way” or “overrunning” clutches, the clutch engages to mechanically couple the driving member to the driven member only when the driving member rotates in a first direction relative to the driven member. Once so engaged, the clutch will release or decouple the driven member from the driving member only when the driving member rotates in a second, opposite direction relative to the driven member. Further, the clutch otherwise permits the driving member to freely rotate in the second direction relative to the driven member. Such “freewheeling” of the driving member in the second direction relative to the driven member is also known as the “overrunning” condition.
One type of one-way clutch includes coaxial driving and driven plates having generally planar clutch faces in closely spaced, juxtaposed relationship. A plurality of recesses or pockets is formed in the face of the driving plate at angularly spaced locations about the axis, and a strut or pawl is disposed in each of the pockets. Multiple recesses or notches are formed in the face of the driven plate and are engageable with one or more of the struts when the driving plate is rotating in a first direction. When the driving plate rotates in a second direction opposite the first direction, the struts disengage the notches, thereby allowing freewheeling motion of the driving plate with respect to the driven plate.
When the driving plate reverses direction from the second direction to the first direction, the driving plate typically rotates relative to the driven plate until the clutch engages. As the amount of relative rotation increases, the potential for an engagement noise also increases.